The End/Episode 15
"The Devil You Know" is the fifteenth episode of The End. Plot Synopsis After somebody in the group runs away, Peter and Mac go to find them. Previously The group were saved by Daryl and Merle, and they found one of Nicholas' men. Later on, Peter went looking for Danny, but found Jeff and Dean dead. Plot Danny ran through the woods. He collapsed onto the ground. Blood was on his hands, mouth and shirt. A man walked up to him. "You okay, buddy?" he said before Danny blacked out. "DANNY!" Peter shouted. "What's going on?" Mac asked. "Go inside", Peter said, "Look for yourself". Mac hesitated, and walked into the house. He saw Jeff's body. "Oh shit", he said. "Go downstairs", Peter said, "It gets worse". Mac walked down to the cellar. There was silence until Mac came back up. "Where is he?" he asked. "I don't know, but we're gonna go find him", Peter said. Peter and Mac told Meghan, Darren and Sam that they were leaving, but not why. They left a few minutes later. "What was that all about?" Darren asked. "Dunno, but Peter said he was looking for Danny", Meghan said. "Where's Danny?" Darren asked. "I don't know!" Meghan said, aggravated, "Go ask Jeff". "Jesus, relax. Remind me to mark the date on my calendar so I know when it's your time of the month", Darren said. "Wow, you really are an asshole", Meghan said, before storming off. "Come on", Sam said, "Let's go to Jeff". They walked to Jeff's house and knocked on the door. No answer. They knocked again, and still no answer. "Bust it open", Darren said. "No!" Sam said. "Why not?" "'Cause first, he mightn't be home, and second... if I hit it I'll die", Sam said, faking a cough. "You little bitch", Darren said. "No, you're the bitch", Sam replied. Darren kicked the door a few times until finally it opened. Peter and Mac made their way through the woods, following Danny's trail. "Why do you want to find him so bad?" Mac asked. "I need to know the truth", Peter said, "Don't we all", Mac said, and they continued through the woods. Meghan heard commotion outside. She ran out the door. "What's going on?" she asked a woman. "Jeff's dead", the woman said. Meghan ran up the street to a group gathered around the guards. She found Sam and Darren. "What happened?" she asked them. "We found Jeff dead in his house, then Nicholas' man was found in the cellar", Sam said. "Wow, you guys found them?" she asked. "Yep", they said. "Well, at least you're good for something", she said. "It's only once a month, right?" Darren asked. "As you all heard, Jeff is dead", one of the guards said, "So we would now like to call our new leader up". A woman stood out from the crowd. "Hello", she said, "As you all know, my name is Alice. You picked me as Jeff's next of kin, so I promise each and every one of you that I will live up to my title as leader". A few people cheered. "But, you must live in a new set of rules", she said, "Rule number one; Nobody is allowed out after ten pm, so that guards can walk the streets to prevent this happening again. Number two; absolutely no language". "We're screwed", Darren whispered to Sam. "And rule number three; no drugs, no alcohol, no sex. This town will be pure as well as its townspeople". Darren raised his hand. "Yes?" she asked. "What if we break a rule?" he asked. "Then you will be executed", she said. "That's kinda harsh", Meghan said. "Tough", she said, and walked away. "How come they didn't look for the killer?" Darren asked. "Dunno, but I definitely can't live by those rules", Sam said. Peter and Mac were arguing in the woods. "What do you mean, you lost the trail?" Mac said. "I lost the fucking trail!" Peter shouted. Mac sighed and sat down. "We might as well head back", he said. "No", Peter said. Mac stood up, but was interrupted. A little girl ran into them. She looked around eight or nine, pale. "Who are you?" Mac asked. Peter knelt down. "Little girl? What's your name?" "Sn- S", she collapsed onto the ground. Danny woke up in the forest, next to a campfire. "'Bout time you woke up", the man said. The man was sitting down. "Who are you?" Danny asked. "Patrick Malcomson", the man said. "Danny St. John", Danny said, "If you don't mind, I'll be going now". "What's the rush?" Patrick asked. "I need to get home, to my family", he said. "Another mile, you'll be dead", Patrick said, "Sit, please". Danny sat down, as the man handed him a bottle of water. "So, whose blood is that?" Danny stopped drinking and looked at him. Daryl and Merle were outside of the town. They were sitting by the trees. "I don't think the plan will work", Daryl said. "They won't catch us, we'll take what they got, and leave", Merle said. "Well, if we get caught, I'm blaming you", he said. They stood up, about to walk back to town. "You go on", Merle said, "I'll catch up". Daryl nodded and went back to town. Merle began walking the opposite direction. He walked a mile or two, until coming to a big tree. Next to the big tree, was a small shack. He opened the door. There was a man inside, beaten up, tied up. "Now", Merle said, "Now that we have some privacy, you can tell me 'bout yourself". The man didn't even look at him. "Speak up", Merle said, "What's your name?" The man said something under his breath. "What was that?" "Vladimir. Vladimir Crowson", the man said. "Vladimir", Merle said, "Well, Vlad, you wanna tell me why you was following my brother and I a couple o' days ago?" Vladimir didn't speak a word. "I kinda hoped you wouldn't say anything", Merle said, raising his fist. Did you like this episode? Like Dislike Category:The End Category:The End Episodes Category:Issues Category:The End Episodes Category:The End